Worth It
by SarcasticFangirlFromDownBelow
Summary: How did two Circle members manage to sneak up on such a well-trained Shadowhunter and the High Warlock of Brooklyn? And why did it take the pair over 5 minutes to check the perimeter of a small flat? This is my take on what really happened at Camille's apartment. Malec (because we all love them).


**A/N: 'Checking the perimeter' my ass! My take on what really happened at Camille's.**

 **Disclaimer: *sighs* Do I have to? Fine. I own nothing and nobody all rights go to their rightful owners!**

* * *

The door slammed shut behind Magnus and the warlock winced as the sound echoed eerily across the building, as if a broken soul was crying out in anguish. The cat-eyed man hurried to catch up with Alec who was checking inside various rooms ahead of them and trying his best to ignore both his - _boyfriend? partner? lover?-_ and the awkward atmosphere that was so tense it could be cut with a knife; or a seraph blade.

"Alexander wait!" Magnus ran up to Alec who turned to look at him with a look of hurt and betrayal clear on his face. The fact that Alec, who was usually so controlled and secluded, Alec who never let his actual feelings show, wasn't even bothering to mask his emotions worried Magnus and he quickly rushed to explain what had happened with Camille in his apartment.

"Alexander, I – about Camille – Alec she kissed me first I swear! I haven't felt anything for her in centuries, she was just trying to get between us, I only care about you now Alexander, please you have to believe -"

Magnus was cut off as Alec, unable to control himself any longer, crashed his lips against Magnus' surprisingly soft lips in a smoldering kiss for the second (but definitely not last) time that day. Caught by surprise the warlock gasped, Alec immediately took advantage of the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside the smaller man's mouth; he tasted the bittersweet taste of magic, fire and sugar, the sensation making them both groan loudly in pleasure.

They pulled apart, foreheads still touching, gasping for air as Alec whispered a husky and breathless, "I know" before attacking Magnus' lips once again in a possessive kiss that was all teeth and tongues, wanting to devour the glittery warlock whole. This time as they moved their lips together seamlessly there was an undeniable edge of fierceness to their kiss, like a coiled beast riding itself of its chains. Both men were filled with an uncontrollable desire, any sane thoughts having all but melted away as soon as they had come into physical contact.

Magnus moaned as Alec pushed him against a wall roughly, making the fire inside both of them roar even louder and sending sparks of electricity up their spines. Their bodies molded together perfectly and Magnus couldn't help but think that they were made for each other. Alec's hand traveled down Magnus' body and came to rest on his hips keeping the pair connected, not that either of them were planning on moving away any time soon. Magnus moved his hands up to Alec's toned chest, stroking the rippling muscles underneath as they continued to kiss passionately, both wanting the other so much it was almost suffocating.

The temperature in the room was quickly escalating, so much that Magnus was finding it hard to breathe. Of course that could also have been something to do with the boy on top of him who was driving them both insane with his heated touches and blistering kisses. Magnus hadn't seen this side of Alec before, he himself having been the one to initiate all the physical contact in the past and make the well-trained Shadowhunter stutter like a school girl; all apart from the kiss at the wedding of course. So seeing (or rather feeling) Alec be so commanding made Magnus feel like he could melt into a puddle of useless and incredibly love-struck goo at any moment, but damn if he didn't think it was the hottest thing he had experienced in centuries

Making a noise between a moan and a whine, as Alec licked and nipped at the skin of his exposed neck teasingly, Magnus tried to remember what it was exactly that they had been doing before, as all thoughts seemed to have suddenly and inexplicably been flushed from his brain. Magnus knew that whatever they had been doing before was important and needed to be done. That was all that his brain could come up with at the moment because all other thoughts were fixed else where. He was kissing Alec, Alec was kissing him, and the rest of the world could go up in flames for all he cared. All that mattered was Alec; Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec, _Alexander._

Suddenly they were pulled apart by a rough force and Magnus instantly missed the blue-eyed Shadowhunter's warmth. However he soon stopped worrying about that when he realized what the actual problem here was. _Crap_ Magnus thought, _we didn't check the perimeter._

As Alec and Magnus were led through the corridors that they were supposed to have been checking by two stone-faced Circle members, seraph blades pressed uncomfortably against their throats, all Magnus could think was, _Damn that was totally worth it._


End file.
